<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere In Brockton Bay Bugs Are Buzzing the 'Mission: Impossible' Theme by WhyWhyNot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961198">Somewhere In Brockton Bay Bugs Are Buzzing the 'Mission: Impossible' Theme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot'>WhyWhyNot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parahumans Series - Wildbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor infiltrates the PRT headquarters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere In Brockton Bay Bugs Are Buzzing the 'Mission: Impossible' Theme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts">Gerbilfriend</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>… never guess what Claire did yesterday…</em>”</p><p>“<em>… thank you, but I don’t think it would...</em>”</p><p>“<em>… and then Armsmaster said…</em>”</p><p>“<em>… a new friend, and she’s thinking about introducing me to her friends…</em>”</p><p>“<em>… the seminar on Trigger events last friday…</em>”</p><p>Taylor takes back everything she ever said about having a weak, useless power.</p><p>Bugs are everywhere, and no one ever notices them.</p><p>As soon as Taylor got close enough, she could hear everything in the building.</p><p>Maybe she could have just done the whole thing without going inside. But a teenage girl just hanging around the PRT headquarters would probably look suspicious, in or out of costume.</p><p>No, getting inside using the tour was the best option.</p><p>She’s learning <em>a lot</em>.</p><p>(Her only regret is not having figured out how to see through her bugs eyes. Being able to use them to read would allow her to know <em>so much more</em>.)</p><p>---</p><p>Things don’t go sideaway until the end of the tour, when her group runs into Assault as the guide sets them free inside the gift shop. </p><p>Taylor immediately ducks behind a rack, and pretends to examine the clothes. </p><p>(She can’t take the risk of him seeing her. She can’t take the risk of him <em>recognizing</em> her and wondering what the daughter of Colin’s boyfriend is doing here.)</p><p>“So, are you buying or not?” the clerk asks impatiently.</p><p>Taylor grabs something at random.</p><p>---</p><p>At the end of her infiltration of the Brockton Bay PRT headquarters, Taylor doesn’t know anything more about Assault’s stalking of Colin than when she started.</p><p>She has, however, acquired an oversized, and overpriced, Armsmaster hoodie, as well as the knowledge that Blake Carter, in the north-east corner office on the third floor, is spying for a villain.</p><p>She probably should do something about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>